One Day
by Nechi-kimo-nechi
Summary: Suatu hari Ibuki di telepon sama mamanya dan mendengar kabar bahwasannya mamanya mau menjenguk Ibuki di Amerika. Bukannya senang, tapi Ibuki malah panik. Hari-hari Ibuki sebagai anak perantauan untuk beberapa saat sedikit berwarna / Kinda like mom-son story / Sekuelnya Calling, mungkin / Maafkan bahasa yang maji rabu berantakan.


Suatu hari di hari Minggu yang tenang dan damai, nyokap gue nelepon gue lebih dari 20 kali.

 **Jam 3 dini hari**.

Gue enggak tau apa emak gue yang paling mulia ini memang niat banget ngeganggu gue lagi bobo ganteng, atau beliau lupa kalau terjadi perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Amerika. Sebagai anak yang mengerti situasi dan kondisi—

—gue, Ibuki Munemasa, jam 3 dini hari masih tidur nyenyak. Lagi di alam mimpi tengah adu kehebatan dengan Takao Kazunari.

Gue, yang ngecek ponsel saat membuka mata, nepuk dahi lebih dari 20 kali saat melihat tulisan "mama" sebagai asal muasal ada notif panggilan tak terjawab 3 jam yang lalu. Mengingat disini masih jam 6 pagi dan di Jepang masih jam 11 malam, ga mungkin kan gue, anak satu-satunya yang paling ganteng dan berprestasi, mengganggu emak gue yang lagi istirahat dengan membalasnya dengan 30 kali misscall.

Tapi, ga tau kenapa untuk hari ini gue niat meninggalkan misscal. Maksudnya ngasih tau kalau gue tau kalau nyokap gue sempat nelepon.

Gue mencoba meninggalkan notif di ponsel nyokap gue 5 misscall. Gue kira sang "mama" ga bakalan ngangkat telepon mengingat orangtua gue punya aturan "tidur jam 10 malam" untuk alibi kesehatan. Tapi ga tau kenapa, dia ngangkat telepon gue, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shindou.

Jerit gak jelas.

" **DASAR KAMU ANAK DURHAKA, GA INGET RUMAH, KAMU GA TAU MAMAMU INI MAU NANGIS SELAMA KAMU ENGGAK NGANGKAT TELEPON** "

Sekali lagi, gue pengen nepuk kepala. Engga peduli besok gue latihan diketawain satu tim gegara dahi gue merah di satu titik.

Dan dengan sabar dan tabah, gue menjelaskan alasan gue ga ngangkat teleponnya dan mengingatkan nyokap gue soal perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Amerika.

Tiba-tiba setelah percakapan drama emak-anak ini kelar, nyokap gue mengucapkan kalimat yang buat gue nyaris jantungan.

"Nak, besok mama mau berkunjung ke Amerika, mau tahu keadaan kamu disana gimana"

Mendadak gue kena _panic attack_. Bukannya gue ga seneng nyokap gue dateng, tapi apartemen gue keadaannya parah banget. Lebih parah dari black hole yang sempat menelan galaksi dulu. Dan nyokap adalah manusia anti kotor dan kuman. Gue ga tau apa konsekuensi yang bakal gue dapat kalau melihat sampah pangan bertebaran di setiap sudut rumah.

..

Setelah rapat tim tentang pertandingan selanjutnya, gue sengaja lari ke stasiun biar bisa ngejar kereta api yang ngetem saat ini. Gue dapet email dari 'Nyonya Ibuki' kalau dia udah sampai di Amerika, dan gue udah bales email kalau kunci apartemen gue titip ke tetangga.

Ngomong-ngomong gue ngejar kereta api bukan karena _excited_ nyokap gue dateng, tapi perasaan gue ga enak sama sekali. Pasalnya, nyokap gue bukan nyokap biasa. Beliau tipikal ibu yang _funky_ , dan kelakuannya yang gabisa gue tebak sama sekali. Gaul dan nyebelin di waktu yang bersamaan.

..

Setelah gue sampai di depan apartemen, mulut gue gabisa mingkem selama 2 menit.

Siapa yang ga menganga melihat ganggang pintu apartemen gue lepas dari posisinya.

Setelah bengong, gue mendatangi tetangga gue, untuk mengambil kunci apartemen. Setelah itu, perlahan gue masuk kerumah.

"Tadaima—"

PYARR!

"MAAAAAKK JANGAN RUSAKIN PROPERTI GUEEE"

Mendengar suara-suara layaknya perang dunia pertama, otomatis gue lari ke dapur, menyaksikan emak gue yang lagi—

"ini kan piring beneran udah rapuh, ngapain sih di simpan"

—menyeleksi properti dapur yang gue koleksi dan gue jaga seperti anak gue sendiri.

"Mama ngapain sih di dapur. Duduk kek dulu di ruang tamu, ngobrol dulu apa gitu. Bukan nyambarin dapur."

"Ah klise banget, Mun. Bisa ngobrol pas makan malam" ujar nyokap gue yang tengah mengambil panci.

"Mama mau masak?" tanya gue.

"Enggak sih, tapi mama udah bikin bento dari rumah" ujar nyokap gue, pasang wajah bangga.

"sou...ka"

"Bantuin mama gih manasin bento, udah agak dingin nih. Kan kamu yang tau perkara dapur kamu yang rada aneh ini"

Gue pasrah, ngikutin perintah absolut mama. Dalam hati gue meruntuk, nyokap gue cocok bilang ini dapur aneh kalo dia lahir di jaman Maria Antoinette jadi istrinya King Louis yang entah keberapa.

..

Sebenarnya kehadiran mama ke sini bukan hal yang buruk juga. Gue juga agak bersyukur sih sebenarnya, dibalik sifat mama yang anti mainstream, masakan mama itu the best. Mungkin masakan restoran mahal dan chef pro bisa menandingi masakan sederhana nyokap gue, tapi rasa bumbu original racikan mama selalu pas di lidah dan nempel di hati gue dan bokap gue. Untuk beberapa hari, gue selalu bawa makan siang yang variatif, sampai temen, yang biasanya melihat gue beli sarapan dan makan siang di kantin, heran kuadrat melihat gue bawa Kinchaku Pouch.

" _kau masak sendiri_?" ujar Mac. " _atau ada wanita yang membuatkanmu bekal_?"

" _option kedua_ " ujar gue sembari melahap makan siang.

" _siapa_?" ujar Mac penasaran. " _Siapa wanita beruntung yang buatin bekal untukmu_ "

" _Ibuku_ " ujar gue.

" _he? Ibumu datang kesini_?"

" _Yah begitulah_ "

" _Dari Jepang_?"

" _Yap_ "

" _Is that so.._ "

Hanya temen-temen setim plus Mac yang tau kalau gue adalah makhluk tuhan rantauan yang ga bisa masak. Kebiasaan dari lahir sampai SMA cuma makan makanan yang telah tersaji, dan tanpa tau nasib gue bakal merantau jauh dari rumah cuma buat meng-improve skill basket, gue ga sempet yang namanya belajar masak.

Sumpah gue cuma bisa ngerebus air dan ngerebus cup ramen. Hal paling sepele kayak masak mie instant di atas kompor aja gue enggak lulus.

Cukup dengan rahasia busuk dibalik wajah tampan gue ini.

Gue punya kebiasaan sejak kecil yang entah kenapa gabisa berubah sampai gue jadi penduduk Amerika, yaitu memeriksa bento. Ga tau kenapa gue kepo sama makan siang gue, padahal gue tau kalau itu masakan mama dan tak pernah mengecewakan.

Tapi untuk hari ini, _just for today_ , sekali dalam seumur hidup, gue ga ngepoin isi Kinchaku Pouch gue gegara bangun kesiangan.

Ceritanya hari ini gue harus latihan untuk pertandingan bilateral dari negara Inggris. Mengingat gue masih terbilang anak baru dan perdana menghadapi tim dari lain negara, otomatis gue dan beberapa teman di tim gue harus datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Salahnya gue lupa menyetel alarm untuk bangun lebih pagi. Makanya gue kesiangan.

Bahkan gue cuma meneguk segelas susu dan nyabet sandwich dan Kinchaku Pouch selincah tangan Swipper. Gue mikir gue bisa ngintip bento gue hari ini di kereta api nanti sambil ngunyah sandwich. Toh, ngintip bento sebenernya ga sampe semenit. Yang bikin tradisi kepoin bento gue jadi lebih dari semenit cuma ngurusin kinchaku pouchnya doang.

" _bawa makan dari rumah lagi, Ibuki?"_ ujar salah satu teman setim gue. Namanya Brian.

" _Yup"_ ujar gue sambil mengambil Kinchaku Pouch dari tas gue.

" _Ga malu apa dibuatin makan terus oleh ibumu?"_ ujar Brian.

" _Enggak sih. Aku orangnya paling bersyukur kalau dibuatin makan. Apalagi masakan mama paling enak"_ ujar gue.

" _Is that so.."_ ujar Brian. _"Tapi kau benar sih, masakan mama memang paling enak"_

Setelah Brian fokus dengan makan siangnya, gue membuka Kinchaku Pouch dengan hati riang sekaligus kepo. Pasalnya gue tadi ga naik kereta api, gue justru sprint dengan kecepatan yang masih wajar dan waras. Ga tau kenapa gue lagi pengen lari. Mungkin gue kangen masa-masa gue latihan sebagai goalkeeper di Jepang dulu.

Entah kenapa setelah gue buka Kinchaku Pouch-nya, engga cuma senyum gue yang turun, hati gue yang polos ikutan turun. Bahkan gue bisa mendadak budeg, ga denger kalau nama gue dijeritin dari radius 1 kilometer dari meja gue.

Gue diam semenit, sembari memandang objek yang menjadi pelaku utama turunnya kokoro gue yang sepolos kapas make up nyokap gue.

Maksud gue, siapa yang bisa mengira bahkan memprediksi kalau makan siang gue hari ini adalah

 **Cup noodle**.

"Oi" merupakan kata utama yang gue ucapkan saat melihat cup noodle muncul dengan indahnya dari Kinchaku Pouch gue.

Setelah beberapa menit bengong, gue nyempatin diri melirik sekitar.

Brian ngeliatin gue.

Mac yang baru datang ngeliatin gue dalam diam.

Sekeliling gue mendadak diam melihat makan siang gue.

Bahkan ibu kantin menatap gue dengan tatapan iba melihat makan siang gue yang tidak memenuhi syarat.

Dalam hati gue meruntuki nyokap gue.

Dia pasti bercanda jadiin cup noodle sebagai makan siang hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, gue merasakan tepukan pelan dan bersahabat dipunggung gue.

" _Eh Ibuki, makan bareng aku yuk. Kebetulan aku mengambil makan lebih dari porsi biasanya"_

Mac nyodorin piring kantin, berbaik hati mau bagiin makan siangnya ke gue.

" _Oh ya, Ibuki. Ambil nih kroket punyaku. Aku lagi malas makan kroket"_

Begitu juga dengan Brian, dia ngasih 2 kroket yang masih anget.

Tiba-tiba temen-temen se-tim plus senior gue pada bagiin sebagian dari makan siangnya ke gue. Ga tau gimana reaksi gue saat itu senang atau sedih. At least, asupan gizi gue cukup buat restorasi tenaga gue yang terkuras lebih gegara latihan tadi.

..

"MAK _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT_ " ujar gue dengan durhakanya ke nyokap setelah sampai di apartemen.

"Ngomong apa sih nak, mama ga ngerti"

"MA-KAN SI-ANG" ujar gue, kayak guguk nyalak. "Kok makan siang Munemasa cup noodle?"

"Kok protes sih?" ujar mama. "Bersyukur dong makan siangnya disiapin"

"YA TAPI—"

Gue seketika blank. Kehabisan kata-kata buat ngebales nyokap gue.

"Tapi kenapa cup noodle?"

"Kok nanya kenapa?" ujar mama. "Cup noodle kan praktis. Tinggal buka langsung seduh kan?"

"Hah?" gue terkejut. "Iya sih, TAPI—"

"Udah tau pake nanya lagi. Mandi sana gih" ujar mama memerintah bak ratu merah di cerita Alice in Wonderland. "Keringat kok kayak air terjun, ngalirnya deras banget"

Gue bener-bener gabisa berkata-kata apalagi berkomentar. Akhirnya gue nyerah. Makin dilawanin juga bahaya sih, ntar gue ga dapet makan siang gratis. Atau yang paling parah, ga dapet uang jajan. Gue terpaksa menerima perintah absolut beliau.

"Air panas udah idup belom ma?"

"Udah. Mandi gih cepetan keburu lewat jam makan malam"

Gue segera masuk ke kamar buat naruh tas gue ke kasur. Duduk bentar 5 menit buat cek ponsel. Karena hari ini malam minggu, gue lagi pengen nelepon Shindou, mau ngeganggu dia tidur lagi. Sekalian ngeluarin unek-unek gue atas kejadian ajaib hari ini. Mungkin dia bakal ngetawain nasib sial gue.

Setelah ngetik e-mail sebentar, gue keluar kamar sambil nyamber handuk buat mandi. Handuk sengaja gue gantungin di kepala, biar suara nyaring nyokap yang ngomel soal "anak muda jaman sekarang" rada terdengar merdu di telinga gue.

.

.

.

To: Shindou Takuto

Gue mau curhat sama elo. Ntar jam 9 gue telepon.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Keterangan yang engga penting, tapi perlu dibaca.**

 **Takao Kazunari** – intinya dia itu chara dari Kuroko no Basket yang sama-sama di isi oleh Suzuki Tatsuhisa.

 **Maria Antoinette** – Ratu Perancis terakhir pas jaman Revolusi Perancis. Nikah sama King Louis XVI. Liat aja di gugel kalau niat.

 **Kinchaku Pouch** – semacam tas tempat makan gitu. Lebih bagus ngeliat di gugel sih klo mau tau Kinchaku Pouch kayak apaan kalo ga tau.

 **Swipper** – yang nanya pasti minta di lempar piring busuknya Ibuki. Masih ga tau lagi rubah yang jadi maling dari sebuah kartun petualangan? Yakin?

" **...ratu merah di cerita Alice in Wonderland.** " – merujuk pada Queen of Heart dari cerita Alice in Wonderland.

 **Mac** – figuran numpang lewat. Silahkan cek fanfic **Calling** untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.

 **Brian** – figuran numpang lewat lainnya. Sebenernya nyomot nama "Brian O'Conner" dari Fast and Furious HAHA.


End file.
